She Keeps Me Warm
by rizzlesfan4life
Summary: A short story about Jane and Maura and how their true feelings for one another come about. The song She Keeps Me Warm is used throughout this short story.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This will be a 2-4 chapter story only. ENJOY! #RIZZLESFOREVER

She Keeps Me Warm

_**She says I smell like safety and home**_

_**I named both of her eyes "Forever" and "Please don't go"**_

_**I could be a morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah**_

_**This could be good, this could be good**_

_I've loved her for as long as I could remember. We had a unique friendship unlike any other. She was my person, my protector, my partner in crime, my soul mate, my best friend. She was the one I was destined to be with. Only one problem…..she was straight. She was as straight as they come. I fell in love with my straight best friend. What an idiot. But I can't help it. The way she gives it her all in every case big or small, the way she yells at the tv over sports, the way she listens intently as I ramble, the way she looks deep into my eyes. It turns me on in ways I couldn't have even imagined. I want to tell her. Correction, I have to tell her. I can't go on like this. I know it's a risk saying these words to her. She could leave me forever. Or she could maybe feel the same. Either way, she's worth the risk. _

_**And I can't change, even if I tried**_

_**Even if I wanted to**_

_**And I can't change, even if I tried**_

_**Even if I wanted to**_

_**My love, my love, my love, my love**_

_**She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm**_

_I am sitting on my couch, drinking a glass of the finest Chardonnay. The door opens and I know it's Jane arriving. We have dinner plans. Same time every week. It's almost like date night. I ordered us take out tonight from her favorite place. I don't know what I am going to say to her. She finally comes into my view. Holy Shit. She looks drop dead gorgeous. Her hair is in perfect curl, her top is low-cut showing slight cleavage, her skirt is short it clings to her perfect legs. She hardly dresses like this. But damn am I lucky she did for me. _

"You look stunning Jane. Absolutely beautiful"

"Thank you Maura. You always dress so nice for me, I thought for once I would show up in something nicer than jeans and a Boston PD shirt"

"I love your Boston PD shirts, they're so comfy"

"I know you keep stealing them"

"Well they fit me so perfectly, and they smell like you. So I like them. Sue me"

"Dinner smells amazing. You got it from my favorite place? What's the occasion?"

I open the fridge door and pull out two beers.

"Woah. Now I know something is up. You're drinking beer! You never drink beer. I always have to beg for you to"

"Tonight is about you. Your favorite foods. Your favorite booze. Your favorite movie. Whatever you want Jane"

_Jane stops for a moment to look into Maura's eyes. Gosh she is so beautiful, Jane thinks to herself. I love her so much. How do I tell my very straight best friend I am in love with her?_

"Jane? You ok?"

"Yeah. Sorry I was just thinking there for a moment. Do you want to eat at the table or just curl up on the couch?"

"Couch is fine with me. We can watch one of those romance movies you like so much"

"SHHHHHH…..that's a secret. No one knows I'm a romantic sap but you"

"Ha. Dirty little secret huh?"

"Oh hush. Or I wont show you my softer side and cuddle with you"

"Alright, you win. I will quit teasing you, as long as you promise we will have cuddle time"

"If I didn't know any better Maura, I'd think you really really enjoy cuddle time"

_There was an awkward silence followed by a laugh. It was their game. The same game they have been playing for years. Each seeing how far they can push the other. _

_They got their food and sat on the couch and ate quietly. Both trying to quickly finish so they could be in one another's arms without making it obvious. After they finished eating, Maura cleared the table before returning to the couch. She nuzzled herself right against Jane's chest._

"This is nice Maura"

"It really is Jane"

"I'm glad that I can just be myself with you. I'm so lucky to have a friend like you. One who doesn't judge me or criticize me. One I can be myself with. The romantic sappy hard ass detective Jane Rizzoli"

"You're lucky? I am so lucky to have you in my life. You have given me safety and home. A family to call my own. You have saved my life on more than one occasion. You are my best friend in the entire world. I would be lost without you"

_What's your middle name?_

_Do you hate your job?_

_Do you fall in love too easily?_

_What's your favorite word?_

_You like kissing girls?_

_Can I call you baby?_

_Yeah, yeah _

_She says that people stare 'cuz _

_we look so good together _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_They remained in this cuddle position for quite a while until the movie ended. Both ladies were dreading this, neither wanting to leave the others arms. Each hoping one of them makes up an excuse for Jane to stay the night._

"I should go it's getting late"

"Do you have to?"

"Yeah. I really should get home and sleep in my bed"

"Or you could stay the night? It would be fun. We haven't had a sleep over in a while."

"You sure you want me to do that? It is our day off tomorrow. Don't you have some weird sciencey stuff to do? Or sunrise yoga? Cause I'm not getting woke up at the butt crack of dawn for that shit again"

"Nope. I am totally free tomorrow"

"Ok. I'll stay. We can lay in bed and gossip till we cant stay awake anymore"

"I like the sound of that"

_They cleaned up their mess in the living room and headed to Maura's room to change for bed. Jane goes over to her drawer and pulls out some sleep clothes. She turns around just as Maura has slipped off her bra and is pulling her night shirt over her head. Jane takes a moment just to gaze at Maura's beautiful body. She is absolutely perfect._

"You gonna get dressed for bed Jane or stare at me all night?"

"Oh. Right. Um. Sorry. I didn't mean to stare"

"It's okay really. I was just giving you a hard time."

_Jane laughed as Maura smiled at her. She got into her pajamas and they snuggled under the blankets. Maura was cuddled up next to Jane with Jane's arms around her like a protective bear. She was always going to do everything she could to protect Maura, she loved her that much. They laid there in silence for a moment before Jane began her normal routine of rubbing Maura's back. She was on her feet all day doing tests and autopsy's in the lab that she hardly ever got to relax. _

"Does that feel okay Maur?"

"Amazing. You really are good with your hands."

_Jane was working her way up and down Maura's back when her hands slightly connected with Maura's breasts. A slight moan came out of Maura's mouth. Jane didn't know what else to do. She didn't know whether to stop or to keep going,_

_And I can't change, even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_And I can't change, even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_My love, my love, my love, my love_

_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_

"Jane"

"Yes Maur? Is it too hard? Am I hurting you?"

"No. It's not that. There is just something we should talk about"

"I agree. I have something that has been on my mind. Please, you first."

_Maura turns to face Jane. She begins to get lost in those big beautiful eyes of hers. She is mesmerized by Jane's beauty, her facial expressions, her posture, the way she carries herself. She was enticed by all of that. It drove her crazy. _

There was this silence between them. Each eager to speak their mind, but both terrified to do so. They continued to stare deeply into one another's eyes.

"Jane."

"Maura."

"There's something I need to tell you about myself. But it's complicated. And I don't want it to change things between us."

"Maura, you are my best friend in the entire world. Nothing will ever come between us. You mean everything to me."

"Are you sure? Because once I say these words, there is no going back"

"I'm absolutely sure. I love everything about you flaws and all. Nothing you can say will change this"

"Even if I was in love with you?"


End file.
